


Best Friend's Brother

by jenobottom



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, NSFW, dreamies, nct - Freeform, nsfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenobottom/pseuds/jenobottom
Summary: part 2 of Brother's Best Friend





	Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> leave if you arent comfortable

Much to Chenle's dismay , Renjun frantically ran out the room feeling deeply regretful but good at the same time. He didn't notice that Chenle watch him ran out the door , the younger's tears fall as he curls himself in a ball.

The next morning , Renjun tries to greet Chenle but only to receive a small nod , he didn't even glance at him. He tries again one more time but also receive small and soft replies. He feels guilty. Renjun wonders if Chenle knew what happened last night , he hopes not. If he really does , Renjun would not know how to calm down. 

Three weeks later , Renjun feels his heart clench when he sees Chenle and Jeno being so touchy and adorable with each other. Chenle always giggles softly and smiles shyly whenever Jeno does anything affectionate to him. Tears threatening to fall , eyes wanders to elsewhere other than the two. 

" Injun you good? " Jaemin asks softly as his hand rest on his thigh. 

" Y-yeah im okay," 

Jaemin didn't look convinced but he know what goes on. Renjun now feels even more guilty knowing Jaemin is Chenle's step brother. 

" Look. I don't know what happened between the two of you but you should go talk to him. He misses you," 

Renjun looks at Jaemin , eyes full of tears.

" Should I?? " Renjun asks earning an eye roll from the other.

" No shit you dumb bitch. But on the serious note , trust me. It'll be okay. Go now,"

Taking few deep breaths before walking towards the two , he suddenly feels small amd timid when he caught their attention. 

" Can I talk to Lele please?" 

Jeno looks at Chenle but the younger has his head down as he plays with his fingers. Renjun watch how Jeno hold Chenle's hand and squeeze it gently , giving support. He has the urge to push the hand away , more tears threatening to fall.

" You can talk to me here," Chenle's soft voice says.

" B-but I wanna talk to you alone. In private," Chenle's breath hitch at that. He tightens his hand on Jeno's.

" Injun I don't thi- " Renjun cuts Jeno's words.

" Please Lele ?? " He pleads , hoping Chenle would at least take a glance at him. Jeno continues to soothe the younger , whispering who knows what and Renjun is getting annoyed by the sight. Before he could give up and walk back to Jaemin who was watching from the couch , Chenle agrees with a soft " okay ".

He couldn't hide his smile as he follows Chenle to his room. When they reach his room , he suddenly feels nervous wreck. They sit opposite each other on one side of the bed. None of them speak. 

" Lele.." The said boy only hum in respond.

" Do you hate me ?? " 

" No I could never "

" are you avoiding me ?? " Chenle shakes his head. Renjun asks for his reason again. He fails to see the tears pooling in Chenle's eyes. 

" Then why , Chenle- "

" Because I was awake!! " Chenle shouts , keeping his eyes shut tightly as tears run down his soft cheeks. Renjun feels his stomach drop.

" W-what ?? " Chenle takes a deep breath , opening his eyes to stare at Renjun's shaky pupils.

" I was awake that time the other night," He mumbles. Renjun fall silent. He feels tongue tied. 

" I-i , h-how?? I'm sorry! im so sorry Lele! I'm a bad gege ! " Renjun's tears running down his face like a waterfall. Chenle panics , he cups Renjun's face in his small hands and made the older stare into his eyes.

" Its okay gege.. Its really okay! I'm not mad.. I.. in fact I was disappointed when you left," Renjun stop his tears and sobs a little.

" You are?? " Chenle smiles softly and nods. 

Then total silence. Only the sounds of soft breathings and hearts beating fast. Renjun watch Chenle shifts closer to him while staring into each other's eyes. His small hands never leaving Renjun's face. He watch the younger male's eyes shifts from his eyes to his lips. It feels tempting but he needs to stay calm. Slowly the other leans in closer to him that he feels Chenle's breath hitting his lips. He stares into the elder's eyes ,

" Can you kiss me , ge? " He asks softly , innocently yet so breathtakingly a turn on for his own good. He gulps and gently nods. Chenle shuts his eyelids and waits for his ge to kiss him.

Renjun brings his lips down near to close the gap between them making the other Chinese male to sigh into their kiss. The older male timidly move his lips , massaging against Chenle's soft plump lips. He sucks on them gently earning a barely whimper from him as the younger did the same to him. Wanting more , Lele somehow manage to shuffle himself onto Renjun's lap. 

His hands holding onto the other's shoulder while he places his hands at the sides of Chenle's waist. His thumbs softly rubs onto them. Renjun then nibbles his bottom lip , tugging it between his teeth. Chenle whines moving higher onto his lap , practically placing his soft butt on top of his erection. 

Chenle lets out a straggled whine upon feeling the hard erection against his butt. Renjun's hand guides his hips to move gently. He arches his back , grinding harder as they continue to devour each other's taste. While making out , a quick vision of Jeno being too affectionate with Chenle made Renjun growl. He pulls away from the kiss , paints kisses down Chenle's jawline. Sucking hard on some parts of the soft baby skin , making sure that it would leave marks.

They pulls away from each other to take their shirts off , Renjun immediately connecting his lips and teeth against Chenle's neck again. " Gege," Lele moans at him, but he continue sucking his skin, letting his tongue lick the sore area afterwards. Lele bites his lip, so he wouldn't let out a too loud sob from Renjun's tongue playing with his naked skin. If Lele's skin isn't already burning from the heat, it sure us now. Renjun's mouth continue sucking places around his neck and chest.

While placing hickeys , Renjun's hands run down Lele's body, rubbing his thighs gently. Lele feels twisted by his touch, pulling his hair back. " M-more gege," Lele gasps out , hips grinding.

"Would you like to?" Renjun asks, his voice at once deepens and more timid than normal.

"Always," Lele murmurs, and gasps in anticipation as Renjun lifts his light body up and higher part of the bed. " Lay back," Renjun encourages softly, his breath warm in Lele's ear.  
The younger male shivers at the feeling and Renjun slides a protective hand underneath the small of his back.

"I love you," he whispers as he kisses Lele's cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her chin, her temples, her forehead earning giggles from the other. " I love you more," 

"Can I do it?" he asks , tugs Lele's pants as his eyes expand. A shy soft smile ran across his lips, nods at him. Lele let his hands fall down, so his ge could slowly undress him. Renjun let his hands run from Lele's chest down to the hem of my t-shirt. His fingers grabs around it and while pulling it over Lele's head, his hands rubs against his nipples as well on the way up again. 

Once again, Renjun's burning yet cold hands slid down his bare chest, down to his stomach and then to his lower body. He let his fingers brush against Lele's orange panties he is wearing. Lele moans at his touch, it left Renjun smirking. " You're already getting wet, baby" He says amused , kissing my stomach quickly.

Renjun slowly, touching Lele's thighs as well, slid the orange panties down his legs. It let Lele's skin quivering from his hands on him. Renjun's tongue made it's way up Lele's body. From his lower stomach to his nipples. He sucks once again, leaving more hickeys on him, making the younger to whimper loudly. Lele's hands slid behind his neck, letting his nails yawn down his skin in pleasure from feeling his wet mouth. Without Lele noticing, Renjun has taken his boxers off as well, leaving the both of them naked.

Renjun moves to Lele's face again. His lips were only inches away from Lele. Lele wants to meet them, but instead, Renjun bites his lip harshly. The younger male throws back his head in pleasure as the older kept sucking on him. Renjun's lower body presses against him and Lele could feel their boners against each other. Letting a hand run down Renjun's stomach, Lele grabs around his length. Lele's move surprises Renjun and he twists in pleasure.

Lele lets his hand run up and down him, caressing his hardness gently. Renjun moans rowdily against his skin. His tongue licks Chenle's neck as he was rubbing his nipples hard, but the younger loves every second of it. It makes it harder for Lele to concentrate about the hand job he is giving him.They teases each other a bit, touching yes, but not giving in to what they actually wanted. At one point, it got too much for Lele.

"Just fuck me already" Chenle breathes to Renjun. " I thought you'd never asked" He groans , planting another damp kiss on his lips. He groans and says that he needs to prep the younger first but Lele replies with a " I have prepped myself last night so please just fuck me already,"

Renjun pulls Lele's legs and let them wrap around his waist. He places a soft calming peck on Lele's forehead and he slowly , fully enjoying it pushes his hard cock into Lele's slightly loose wet rim. Renjun throws his head back as he breathes out in desire while Chenle grips onto his gege , letting out strain moan. Renjun pushes himself inch by inch before bottoming himself in. It surprise them how perfectly they complete each other. 

Chenle grabs his arms around Renjun's neck, crashing his lips into the older, playing around with his tongue. Renjun rasps into Lele's mouth, pressing him harder up against the bed as he starts moving slowly inside him. Chenle pushes his lower body against him greedily, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. Renjun pushes himself even harder into Lele , making him scream out loudly. It feels so fucking good.

Then Renjun moved harder , Chenle's moans are starting to sound like cries, and they are getting louder. He realizes that he is almost screaming, it may wake up the others but he didn't care. Chenle feels few tears of joy slide down his cheeks as Renjun kisses his neck and shoulder, occasionally biting down.

Renjun trails the hand that has been holding Lele's hand down his chest and grabbed him, sliding his hand up and down. Renjun peppers kisses every skin he could reach , red marks are starting to appear. He feels proud of himself looking at the bites. He lifts Chenle's leg , holding them as he piston himself into the younger. 

Chenle's hair is a mess , his grip on the sheets tighten feeling too much of the pleasure. Both being inexperienced and first timers , they feel themselves' stomach being to churn at the familiar feeling. Chenle pulls Renjun by the neck harshly and pleas him to kiss him. The older of course did not say no , he smashes his lips against the boy under him with force , sucking on his lips with all his might , taking their own breaths away. 

He feels Chenle shaking under him and knows that he is near his edge so he slams his cock deeper , bruising the hole. The two sensations combined were too much for them and Chenle finally came with a scream. The clenching around him makes him shook a few moments later as he came deep within Chenle that his cum starts to leak out his hole. Renjun's arms wobbles as he drops on top of Chenle , feeling each other's heart beating fast Chenle absently stroking his hand up and down Renjun's spine making him shiver.

Renjun lifts his head to look at the younger , gosh how dare he looks so beautiful like this. He smiles idiotically before pecking Chenle all over his face earning giggles from the boy. Renjun sighs , muttering a soft " i love you ". Chenle's smile widens , he cups Renjun's cheeks and peck his nose " i love you more gege "

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for leaving kudos and reading this! please comment or critique anything you want :)


End file.
